


Play Nice

by xserenity



Series: Gamers! AU [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Social Media, Video & Computer Games, gamers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: Damian finds out through Twitter that his brother has been dating someone. He doesn’t approve. And he wasn’t going to let it continue any further.





	Play Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Damian Wayne  
> Age: 13  
> Username: TheBatman  
> Social Media Platform: Twitter  
> Media Platform: Twitch  
> Favorite Game Genre: Action-Adventure, Competitive-type games  
> Best Friend: Jon Kent

Damian was aimlessly scrolling through his Twitter, checking to see if there was anything interesting on his feed. But there wasn't much. Most of the people he followed posted insignificant and artificial news. Nothing that pertained to his interests.

“Tt. Boring.”

He was about to close out of the application but stopped when a picture caught his eye.

It was a photo of the back of a very familiar head. _Extremely familiar_. Someone he closely knew and saw almost every day. Pretty raven hair that had a few curls near the ends. He knew exactly who it was.

He growled, could feel anger burning in him. Who dared to post a picture of his brother?

Damian looked at the name of the original poster, seeing that it was retweeted by someone he followed.

His frown deepened further when he saw who it was that had uploaded the photo. His anger grew, furious. He knew that Dick had been spending a lot of time away from home. Assumed he was out with friends. Knew he was in contact with _that man_. But didn’t realize they actually met.

Damian was curious and ventured to the offender’s profile. He scrolled through his tweets and found quite a number of pictures of his brother. They were mainly of his backside and never seemed to feature his face. It was typically shots of him from behind doing things.

The one that really pissed him off was a picture of the idiot gamer kissing his brother on the cheek from the side while taking a selfie of himself. Albeit, his brother was facing forward so his face was still out of the shot.

That infuriated Damian to no end. Not to mention the countless comments about how sexy he was. How cute he was. How beautiful he was. And then comments about his ass and Damian almost wanted to barf. Almost slammed his phone onto the ground. Actually he did toss it on his bed in irritation.

He was not letting this go.

He snatched his phone in his hand and then stormed out of his bedroom, heading straight to his brother's room. He banged on the door and waited for him to open.

“Grayson!” He shouted.

The door swung open in a whoosh. Damian stared up at the disheveled looking man, could tell that he had been sleeping until just now.

“ _Whoa._ What is it Damian?” Dick rubbed at his eyes, waking up upon seeing a very angry teen who looked like his top would burst any minute.

“This!” He shoved his phone into Dick’s face, scrolling through the photos as he showed him exactly what he was angry about.

“Oh. _That._ What about that?” The man didn't seem surprised at all. Rather, he was a bit amused by it.

“You and that imbecile,” he snarled.

“You mean Jason?” Dick raised a brow at him and gave a curious look.

“Yes. That terrible of an excuse of a gamer.”

“But Jason is good,” Dick frowned at the insults Damian was throwing.

“He's awful.”

Dick chuckled and Damian gave him a warning look. He didn’t enjoy being laughed at.

“What's so funny Grayson?”

“ _This._ I mean Damian, you’re badmouthing him. You seem to hate Jason a lot. Why?”

“Because his skills are inadequate.”

“I beg to differ.”

“Because you are blinded by him. He is using his charms to manipulate you.”

That made Dick laugh even more and annoyed the hell out of Damian. He propped his hands on his hips and squared his shoulders. “Why are you laughing?”

“You are so cute.”

Damian gagged. “Do not call me cute!”

“Are you just jealous that Jason has been taking my time away from you?”

Damian scoffed. “No. I am not that petty Grayson.”

“You sure sound like it.”

“I don't approve of him. He is not worthy of you,” Damian said, quickly changing the subject. Steering it away from him. He was _not_ jealous.

“I'm sure I'm not worthy of him,” Dick said, stating the honest truth.

Damian lifted his lips at that, not quite liking the idea of Dick calling himself unworthy. He was a fantastic man. One that Damian looked up to and he rarely looked up to anyone. “Nonsense Grayson. Do not belittle yourself for that fool.”

Dick grinned, quite amused. “I know. I’m not really trying to. Besides, you just miss me right?”

Damian almost choked at that comment. He looked appalled. “I - I do not!” He stuttered.

Dick's smile just grew even wider seeing the flustered expression on Damian’s face. “I'll hang out with you tomorrow okay? I have plans today.”

Damian drew his expressions in, calm once again and then eyed him suspiciously. “What plans?”

“ _Oh._ Um. Just hanging out.”

“With who?” Damian was skeptical. Dick was being evasive and he usually only was when he had something to hide.

Dick hesitated for a moment before answering quietly. “...Jason.”

Damian threw his hands up in defeat and sighed loudly. He didn’t approve of their relationship and there was no way in hell he was going to allow Dick to continue his antics with this unskilled man.

“I'm coming with.”

Dick blinked at him like he was joking. “What?”

Damian was dead serious and crossed his arms over his chest. “I am going with you to this hang out.”

“Oh no. Damian. You can't come.”

“ _I'm going_.”

Dick opened his mouth as if to say something then shut it closed. He did this about a few times, probably trying to think of a reasonable answer that wouldn’t piss Damian off. The teen continued to stare at him, very adamant about coming along. He wasn’t going to give in if Dick told him no. Even if he did say no and forced him not to come, he was going to show up one way or another.

Damian watched as Dick was contemplating the idea, humming to himself and tilting his head from side to side before he finally let out a sigh.

“Fine. Fine. You can come. He's not going to like this but maybe you can learn to like him.”

Damian scoffed. “I highly doubt it.”

“At least try to be nice.”

“I make no promises.”

Dick groaned and Damian smiled in victory.

\------

“What is he doing here?” Jason asked, looking very upset as he pointed at Damian. While Damian on the other hand, had his arms crossed over his chest, smug smile clear on his face.

Dick ran his hand through his hair and sighed. “He wanted to come along,” he explained.

“It's our date though.” Jason looked at Dick, clearly disappointed at the prospect of finding his boyfriend’s kid brother intruding in on their date.

“Grayson said it was a hang out.”

Now the man looked even more upset, grimacing at Dick and that fact made Damian feel triumphant.

He was definitely going to ruin their plans today.

Dick was quick to grab Jason's hand and kissed his cheek, trying to diffuse the situation. Damian pretended to make a gagging face. But Jason ignored him and slipped his arms around his lover’s waist, holding him tight to his chest.

“I didn't mean it like that. He was just – Damian was asking and well,” he tried to explain but found himself getting tongue tied. He did lie but he was lying for a good cause.

“It's fine. I get it.” Jason squeezed his hand back and returned the kiss passionately, earning a sweet soft whimper from Dick.

God, Damian was about to break them apart. It grossed him out and this was not what he was trying to do. He needed them apart. The teen tapped his foot loudly and glared at the two men. “Hey lovebirds. Table?”

Jason groaned as he was about to go in for another kiss, clearly being interrupted by a problematic teenager. Dick also pouted but pecked Jason on the cheek. They pulled away from each other and Jason directed his glare at Damian, who returned it back. Dick puffed out a breath of air, rolled his eyes and tugged at Jason’s arm.

“Let’s go get us seated.” Dick pulled Jason along to get a table.

The café wasn’t too packed so they got their table fairly quickly. It was actually a booth seat near the window. Dick slid into one side and hugged the wall. Jason was about to join him but Damian quickly moved and shoved him out of the way, stealing the spot for himself.

Jason was surprised when he got pushed to the side, almost lost his footing while Dick gave him a very dissatisfied look. Damian ignored it and just smiled even though Jason was now glaring at him. Fury burning in those emerald eyes.

Jason took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Then he took his seat across from them but made sure he was positioned directly across from Dick.

Looked like Damian didn't have a choice in that matter but at least they weren't beside each other. He couldn’t win both ways unless he duplicated himself so that he could further block Jason off from Dick. But that wouldn’t be happening. Either way, he was very stern on ruining their date.

“So Dick – “ Jason started but Damian immediately cut him off.

“Grayson. What will you be eating?”

“Uh – “ Dick looked from Jason to Damian, unsure of what to do. “I'm not sure yet?” He said and decided to flip open the menu to distract himself from being the center of attention.

Damian locked gazes with Jason and the two engaged in a silent glaring contest. Neither budging as they tried to make the other look away. Dick kept his nose buried in the menu, not wanting to intervene.

The waitress came over to take their drinks but the two basically ignored her and Dick had to order for them. Damian could hear him sighing from beside and mumbling something incoherent.

His brother then decided to interrupt them. “Will you two please stop and behave?”

“No.” They answered at the same time.

Dick grumbled loudly. Damian watched as his brother reached forward and grabbed Jason by the chin, tearing his attention away, thus breaking their heated staring contest.

“Hey!”

Dick rolled his eyes at them and then looked at Damian with a pleading expression on his face. He looked a little distress and Damian almost felt bad. _Almost._ But he didn’t like Jason and didn’t want his brother associating himself with this man.

Damian drew in a breath then mumbled a fine just to satisfy him. It's not like he did it because he cared. Figured he’d cooperate if just a little. He had plenty more opportunities.

Dick smiled softly and pet his hair which made Damian swat at his hand.

“Now what do you want to eat Damian?” Dick asked, attempting to brighten the mood.

“ _Tt._ I am capable of picking for myself.”

Damian flipped the menu open and skimmed through the contents. Since he was a vegetarian, he needed to look for a dish suitable to his palate.

When the waitress came by again, they gave their orders and then sat in silence. None of them knew where to start the conversation. That was until, Dick decided to take a stab at it.

“So Jason, um. How is Injustice 2 so far?”

Jason hummed. “Well, it’s great. Lots of new characters and interesting story plots.”

“Tt. You haven't beaten it yet?”

Jason bit his tongue, trying to be civil. “It came out yesterday.”

“And you call yourself a gamer?” Damian stabbed back.

“Look kid – “ Jason was losing his patience.

“I'm not a kid,” Damian gritted through his teeth.

“Don't care. I just want to know what the hell your problem is.”

“Nothing.” Damian simply answered.

“It doesn't seem like nothing.”

Damian twitched at that comment ever so slightly. Apparently Jason seemed to have hit a nerve. The teen didn’t personally take issue with Jason except for that one time he lost on stage.

Or maybe the fact that he's good at what he does and had an enormous fan base. While Damian on the other hand was different. He'd say he's just as good but he did not have as big of a fan base.

So really, one could say that Damian might he slightly jealous.

Though in all honesty, the main factor for his poor attitude towards Jason had to do with Dick. Damian didn’t like that Dick was spending more time with Jason. He was always in and out of the house but more recently, he was out. Usually Dick would be around for Damian to bug him to play games with.

But now, Dick was too busy to play with him because he was always with Jason. If he wasn’t with Jason, he was usually talking to that annoying red head. With those two occupying most of his time, it made it harder for Damian to just, have any time with his older brother.

But he wasn't willing to admit to that.

“I just don't like you.”

Emerald eyes looked at him with skepticism. Jason didn’t seem convinced and Damian could tell he was trying to see if he could break the teen down. But Damian made sure to hold onto his confidence, straightening his posture and wearing an expression of snide. It was partly true that he didn’t like him.

“Damian. That's not nice,” Dick interrupted.

“Your opinion does not affect mine Grayson,” Damian shot back.

Jason didn’t know what to say so he said nothing. Dick also didn’t bother as well. Probably wanted to lecture him but decided it wasn’t best to do so because they were in public. The conversation died from there on and the mood was sullen. No one bothered to say anything to one another since every time Jason and Dick tried to start a conversation, Damian would intervene with something snarky. To avoid that, they resulted to sitting around in silence or playing with their phones.

Damian suspected that his brother was texting Jason since the two were constantly typing on their phone.

Well, whatever.

The teen stole a glance from the corner of his eye and could see that his brother had completely lost his patience. He was restless. Dick was tapping his foot obnoxiously against the ground or drumming his fingers on the table.

Damian might have pushed it too far and felt a little regretful. But he wasn’t going to apologize. Decided to just leave it be. As awkward as it was.

Once they finished eating, they paid for the bill and quickly left. None of them wanted to be there for a second longer.

Dick bided Jason farewell. Told him he’d see him again and he’ll call and that he was sorry. Jason leaned in to whisper something in his ear as they were hugging out on the streets. It was too low for Damian to hear. But there was a small smile on Dick’s face. He hadn’t seen that since this morning.

Jason’s fingers dug into Dick’s hips, squeezing tightly as Damian could see the crinkles of his brother's shirt. He scowled, wanting to interrupt but felt that his legs couldn’t move. The gamer then leaned in and kissed his boyfriend on the lips, lingering a little too long for Damian’s liking. He pulled back but then dipped in for one more kiss before they parted.

The ride home was completely silent. Dick had turned on the music and neither of them talked on their way back to the manor. Damian could tell that Dick was upset at him with how many times he was taking deep breaths.

When they finally made it back to the manor, Damian was about to sprint to his room. To disappear and lock himself away but of course, Dick knew what was going on and stopped him. Damian wanted to avoid the lecture by running away but he knew he wouldn’t be able to.

“Damian. We need to talk.”

“What must we discuss Grayson?”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he let out a frustrated sigh. “Look. You were rude today.” Damian immediately turned his head away, not wanting to listen or look at Dick. He knew how wrong he had been and how much of a – a brat he was being.

Dick bent down to his level and held Damian by the chin. He turned his head so that they could be eye to eye.

Damian scowled when he saw the disappointment clearly plastered on his brother's face.

“Damian. Tell me what's wrong? You're not usually like this. “

“Nothing is wrong Grayson,” he lied.

Dick observed him, honest vibrant blue eyes staring at him as if he could read his every emotion. Could read through his lies. A hand was placed on his shoulder and Dick squeezed him gently, trying to urge him to be true.

Damian almost cracked. Wanted to just burst out yelling at him.

And he kind of did.

“You're too focus on that idiot,” he blurted.

“Jason. Jason's his name.”

“I know his name.”

“Okay Little D. Then what are you getting at?”

“He's an annoying pest and you spend too much time with him.” Damian than proceeded to fold his arms across his chest, getting a little defensive in his stance. Dick didn’t seem to mind though, was used to this.

“Well Jason is fun to be with,” Dick explained.

“And that annoying red head who eats everything in our kitchen. You need to dump him as well.”

“What? Wally? I thought you liked Wally?” His eyes widen at that statement, head tilted to the side in confusion.

“What would make you think I even like that loudmouth?”

“We play games together! I mean you bicker with him but it's the normal bickering.”

“Well I do not like him Grayson. You have been misled.”

Dick drew quiet as he thought deeply about those words. Damian could see the expression on his face as his older brother scrunched his nose and wiggled his lips.

Then suddenly, a wicked smile appeared on his face. Like he'd figured out Damian's secret.

“I know what this is. You miss me don't you? I asked you this earlier but you really miss me.” Dick was grinning. And Damian knew he had him. But he was going to continue to feign ignorance.

“That – that is preposterous! I do not Grayson.”

“You _so_ do. You stuttered. You never stutter if you’re unsure. You hate on Jason for no reason. Same with Wally. You claim that I spend too much time with them.”

“They are warping your mind. It is true.”

“Right right. It's because I'm not spending time with you right?”

“It is not.”

“Oh come on. Be honest Damian.”

Damian's scowl grew even deeper and Dick tapped at his brows to lessen the crinkle. “Stop that. You’re ruining your cute face.”

Damian wanted to continue arguing against him but he knew he won’t win against Dick when the man is positive that he’s right. The teen sighed heavily in defeat. “ _Fine._ I do. You better not tell anyone.”

“Aw I knew it!” Dick cooed and pulled him into a hug, squeezing the life out of him. Damian tried shoving at him to get Dick off but he barely put any effort into his strength. Contrary to what he says, he quite likes Dick's hugs.

“Okay. I'll make it an effort to hang out with you more. _I promise._ ” Dick released the teen from his death grip and held out his pinky.

“This is so stupid.” But Damian hooked his pinky with Dick's anyways. “You better not break it,” he mumbled.

“Of course.”

\-----

“You're going to play nice alright?”

“Tt. I will do what I see fit.”

“Damian…”

“ _Fine._ ” Damian breathed.

Dick rang the bell and waited. After about a minute or so, the door swung open and out came the homeowner. Jason was dressed in casuals, looking comfortable for their little date which Dick admitted to this time.

Jason leaned against the door and arched a brow, surprised at finding Damian there. The teen assumed Dick might have warned him ahead of time but that didn't appear to be the case.

Dick started off the conversation and gestured at the teen. “Damian wants to apologize.”

“I did not say such a thing.”

Dick moved behind Damian and rested his hands on his shoulders, squeezed it with a bit of pressure and smiled at him wickedly.

Damian sighed, giving in since he did approach Dick telling him that he wanted to do this. “I apologize for my poor behavior the other day.”

Jason smirked but didn't seem to hold a grudge against the teen.

“Apology accepted. Now are you guys going to come in?”

“Yes!”

Dick skipped forward and Jason pulled him into a hug, dipping him back slightly as they kissed.

“Disgusting,” Damian scrunched his nose and pushed his way inside.

“Such a cute brother.”

“Very much so.”

“A bit of a brat.”

Dick chuckled and moved to hold Jason's hand. “I know.”

\------

Damian would sometimes, when asked, tag along with Dick to Jason's place to play video games together. He had to admit that it was quite enjoyable. It was fun to have someone of the same skill playing with him because it was more competitive and challenging.

So most of the time while they played it was Damian and Jason in the lead with Dick falling behind if it was a multi-player. Sometimes they would Co-op and Dick would watch them play and make comments here and there. Or other times Damian would just play while the two watched him. Mostly cuddling together or sharing soft chaste kisses. Damian wished they'd kiss elsewhere and respected his privacy. At least it was the decent type of kissing. Not the…inappropriate type.

Whatever.

Damian was playing a video game by himself because the two wanted a break. He successfully finished a mission and pumped his fist in victory. Quite proud of himself.

“Grayson, I did it.”

Damian turned around to the couch and found Dick and Jason cuddled together, fast asleep. They were laid out on the entire length of the couch with Dick laying on top of the gamer, face buried in his chest while Jason rested a hand on his back and another curled around his neck.

Damian had to admit that his brother was happy and even though he was jealous and wasn't accepting of those dating his brother, he didn't mind this too much.

That was because Dick looked happy whenever Jason was present.

An idea crossed his mind and he pulled out his phone and snapped a photo of the two.

He uploaded it to his Twitter and tagged - _my stupid brother_ _and his idiot lover_.

He smiled in satisfaction. See what they think of that.

\------

“Damian!” Dick barged into his room looking frantic.

Damian was sitting at his computer and paused his game to look at his brother.

“What?”

“What is this?” he breathed and turned his phone to show Damian.

The teen squinted his eyes to get a clear picture of the screen and realized what it was Dick was freaking out about.

“A photo.”

“Delete it!”

“You don't mind when Todd does it.”

“That's different.”

“Don't worry. Your faces are cropped out.”

“I don't care! Delete it Damian please! People are asking questions and some are asking you for my number.” Dick was babbling and Damian smirked at how freaked out his brother was.

“It is entertaining.”

“It is not!”

“Be grateful I didn't tag your name.”

Dick growled, frustrated and then ran to Damian and snatched his phone off his desk. “I'll do myself.”

“You don't know my password.”

“I might not but Tim does.” And then Dick quickly ran out of the room. “Tim! I need your help!”

Damian jumped from his chair and chased after Dick, yelling at him. “Grayson! Get back here!”


End file.
